


Bulwer-Lyttonesque Sentence: Eyebrows

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith





	Bulwer-Lyttonesque Sentence: Eyebrows

Napoleon’s initial thought after seeing Mr. Waverly for the first time was that his eyebrows looked liked two spider webs full of dust bunnies composed entirely of cat fur.


End file.
